


Under The Ever-watchful Moon

by Kill3rWhal3D1ck



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blood, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Sirens, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rWhal3D1ck/pseuds/Kill3rWhal3D1ck
Summary: Vampire Lin Yanjun follows a haunting voice in the middle of the night and is surprised to find that it belongs his dearest friend, Siren You Zhangjing. As they reminisce, desires simmering just below the surface begin to emerge.





	Under The Ever-watchful Moon

You Zhangjing was at peace.

 

It was the dead of night. The sea was calm. Zhangjing was floating on the surface, allowing himself to be gently carried towards shore by the waves. As he lay there in the water staring into the full moon overhead, Zhangjing felt a deep stillness within him. The world is always bursting with motion but, at least for the moment, his inner world was at rest. Moments of true peace were so rare and so fragile. Zhangjing barely dared to move for fear of losing this feeling. A song welled up in his heart and escaped past his lips.

 

His sweet, melancholic voice wove through the land breeze. Zhangjing could feel his scales change in luminescence, reacting to his first siren song. The surface of his body became laced with reflected moonlight, emitting a soft glow.

 

Zhangjing held on to the moment for as long as he could until it slipped from his grasp. A stray cloud drifted over the moon. The moonlight dimmed. The final note of his siren song dissolved into the air like so many bubbles in the ocean. His scales returned to their regular shade of blue-green. Zhangjing sighed and submerged his body beneath the waves. He remained like that for a while, underwater and unmoving. His eyes were closed but he could sense tiny signs of aquatic life all around him. He tried not to think too much about what it meant to have sung his first siren song. Anticipation grew in his heart of hearts but he fought it back. No dashed hopes tonight. All of a sudden Zhangjing made a tight spin, as if to throw off his unwanted thoughts, then shot in the direction of shore.

 

When Zhangjing emerged from the water, he was met with a familiar sight that made his heart swell with joy. His dear friend Lin Yanjun. Yanjun was standing barefoot in the sand, completely unmoving. Even in the dim light, Zhangjing could make out his eyes. The obsidian pupils of vampires always have a peculiar shine.

 

“I’ve never heard you sing like that,” Yanjun called out.

 

“My first siren song. I didn't expect it to come tonight,” Zhangjing replied. "I knew I was a real siren." As he walked towards Yanjun, seawater running down his body in rivulets, Zhangjing’s figure underwent a change. The webs between his fingers and toes shrank into his body, his gills flattened, his scales melted into skin. By the time he was standing before Yanjun, he looked almost human. Yanjun wordlessly handed Zhangjing a light blue shirt dress woven from fine vampiric silk. Sirens swim without clothes but preferred to be clothed on land when in the company of others. Yanjun always carried a simple top with him for whenever he would visit Zhangjing unannounced.

 

"You've always been a real siren," Yanjun said softly. Zhangjing smiled hearing Yanjun's warm words. The doubt in his heart quietened for a while as he looked at Yanjun. As with most vampires, Yanjun's skin was as pale as the moon. The angles of his face were perfect and his dark hair fell almost artfully over his eyes. Zhangjing knew Yanjun was not fond of his permanent dark circles but never understood why. They did not take away from his beauty in the slightest. Zhangjing took the shirt dress from Yanjun, acutely aware of his own nakedness. When Zhangjing was younger he had never cared about clothes or lack thereof with Yanjun. His self-consciousness about being naked in front of his friend only creeped in as he grew older.

 

As Zhangjing pulled the long shirt over his head, Yanjun couldn’t help but admire the older man's form. His ample proportions were beautiful. Smooth thighs, round buttocks. The sight of Zhangjing's genitalia brought a warmth to Yanjun's cheeks that he hoped went unnoticed. When the dim light hit him just right, opalescent specks on Zhangjing's skin shimmered almost imperceptibly. Yanjun had realized long ago that sirens could hide their scales but not their natural shimmer. Yanjun’s gaze travelled to Zhangjing's collarbone and then his neck but he didn’t let it linger. The Thirst is a tricky beast when left unchecked. He looked instead at Zhangjing's face. Damp curls were plastered over his forehead and tiny droplets of water were still caught in his eyelashes. Zhangjing's features were soft and handsome. What Yanjun loved most about his face were his eyes. Dark brown flecked with gold and always alive with expression.

 

“What does it mean that I responded to your first siren song?” Yanjun asked, offering his arm. "I didn't even know you were singing it. I just really needed to find its source."

 

Zhangjing smoothed down the front of his new shirt dress before linking his arm through Yanjun’s. The two never tired of being close to each other.

 

“What do you think it means?” Zhangjing suppressed a grin. His eyes glinted mischievously in a way that made Yanjun’s heart skip a beat. Yanjun snickered.

 

They were walking along the shore now. The sound of their feet as they walked across the sand mixed with the sound of the nearby waves.

 

“Remember when we were kids and I wanted to swim along the rocky coast even though my mother forbade me? You were such a stickler for rules. You didn’t want me to go but I insisted and I dragged you along with me.” Zhangjing laughed. A wonderful musical laugh that resounded in Yanjun’s heart.

 

“I remember. I also remember how a strong wave slammed you against a rock and you struck your head. You were bleeding everywhere and I was at my wit’s end with worry.”

 

Zhangjing laughed again. “ _You_ were worried but the first thing _I_ did was make you promise not to tell my mother. I think I only realised how bad the cut on my head was when blood started getting in my eyes and I started crying.”

 

“What a loser.”

 

Zhangjing gave him a mock glare before giggling again, his adorable, uneven teeth flashing. “And then you held my face and kissed my head until your special saliva stopped the bleeding.”

 

“Like this?” In a smooth motion, Yanjun unlinked his arm from Zhangjing’s, stepped in front of him, took Zhangjing’s face in his hands and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

 

Zhangjing’s eyes widened and a soft blush formed on his cheeks.

 

Silence.

 

Yanjun let his arms drop to his sides, unsure of what to do next. He silently chastised himself for letting the moment overtake him. An apology was about to spill from his lips when-

 

“Have you ever wanted to drink from me?” Zhangjing asked, so quietly that he almost missed it.

 

Yanjun froze. His heart was beating erratically. Had Zhangjing seen right through him? Had his desires always been as clear as daylight?

 

“Ever since I tasted your blood that night when we were kids.” Yanjun wasn’t sure what made him reply with honesty but it was too late now.

 

Zhanjing stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Yanjun's waist. He burried his face in the vampire's neck before giving it a soft kiss. Yanjun inhaled sharply. He didn't even realise he was biting his lip until he tasted his own blood. His fangs had lengthened and pricked his bottom lip.

 

Yanjun's mind was a whirlwind of indecision. There was nothing more Yanjun wanted in that moment than to drink deeply from Zhanjing. To fill his mouth with the fresh, sweet lifeblood of the man he loved. But the same thought that stopped him then was the same thought that had always stopped him.

 

_Be careful who you drink from._

 

It was a warning drilled into every vampire from childhood. Animal blood was safe. Bland but safe. In contrast, the blood of people was delicious. A person's complex thoughts and emotions imbued their blood with indescribable flavours. But it came at a price. Vampire bodies reacted adversely to the taste of fear in people blood. Even a twinge of terror during a Drink could leave a vampire grievously ill for weeks. A spike of fear could mean instant death. Yanjun had heard too many stories of vampires who drank from friends or lovers who were initally willing but became panicked mid-Drink. None of those stories ended well.

 

Zhangjing sighed against his neck, knocking Yanjun out of his train of thought. Yanjun's eyelids fluttered shut as he relished the feeling of the older man's warm breath on his skin. Having Zhangjing so near calmed him. Yanjun could feel Zhangjing's deep and even breaths. The way he held Yanjun was comfortable and familiar, as if this was the thousandth time he was doing it, rather than the first.

 

Zhangjing released Yanjun from his embrace and carefully held the younger man's face between his two hands.

 

"I'm not scared," Zhangjing said, as if reading Yanjun's worried thoughts. His beautiful eyes were brimming with sincerity and something else. Something gentle and tender and kind that Yanjun didn't dare to name.

 

"How could I be scared of the man I love?" Zhangjing whispered, caressing Yanjun's left cheek with his thumb.

 

Yanjun almost stopped breathing.

 

"Love?" Yanjun repeated slowly.

 

Zhangjing's eyes softened. He leaned in and brushed Yanjun's lips with a feather-light kiss. "I thought you knew. I've loved you like a fool for years."

 

Yanjun couldn't believe his ears.

 

"You asked me what it meant that you responded to my first siren song. Only a siren's soulmate can hear their first song. I'm glad it was you. I'm glad you came."

 

_Soulmates_.

 

Yanjun's heart was soaring. He could not remember ever feeling so much joy in his life. It all made sense now. Zhangjing had been scared when he had injured his head that night on the rocky shore. A vampire could activate different salivary glands at will. One such gland produced saliva that could accelerate the healing of wounds. 9-year-old Yanjun knew this and had licked the wound of his sobbing best friend until his saliva caused Zhangjing's blood to coagulate and the bleeding stopped. Only later did he realise he had tasted fear in Zhangjing's blood. Yanjun worried constantly for days afterward but told no one because he didn't want to get in trouble with his parents. After a week of complete physical health though, all worry slipped from his mind. To young Yanjun, it was nothing more than a mysterious occurence.

 

Despite the healing ability of their saliva, a vampire could seldom heal an injured person without risking their own life. Unless they were unconscious, the injured person would be so panicked that accidentally drinking any of their blood while trying to heal them could mean certain death for the vampire. Vampires often felt helpless when loved ones sustained injuries. But there were whispers of rare cases. Vampires who healed their injured lovers but never getting sick afterward. Soulmates, they speculated. Some believed a vampire could only safely heal someone who was their soulmate. Yanjun had never believed the rumours until now.

 

Yanjun took Zhangjing into his arms and kissed the top of his head, letting his lips linger. His heart was bouyed by this new realisation. Zhangjing turned his face upwards to meet Yanjun's eyes. They stayed like that for a while, their bodies close, basking in each others' adoring gaze.

 

Zhangjing's soft smile dropped. "You've hurt yourself," he said, reaching up to wipe away a droplet of blood that had formed at the corner of Yanjun's mouth from when he had accidentally bit himself a few minutes ago.

 

"Ah!"

 

Zhangjing swiftly withdrew his hand. When wiping away the blood he had accidentally grazed his finger against Yanjun's fang that peeked slightly past his lips.

 

It happened so fast.

 

Yanjun's hand shot out and seized Zhangjing's wrist. Then Yanjun's mouth exploded with the sweet rich taste of blood. Yanjun had no recollection of when he had slipped Zhangjing's cut finger in his mouth and he didn't care. He licked and sucked and licked Zhangjing's raw cut. A minute later, Yanjun slowly pulled Zhangjing's finger out of his mouth. They both stared at the finger. Not a trace of a cut left. Save for a slight redness, Zhangjing's finger was completely healed.

 

Yanjun released Zhangjing's wrist and flushed with shame. He had never wanted Zhangjing to see him like that. Like some blood-thirsty animal. Where had his years of impulse-control training went? Just a small cut and all self-control had dissipated.

 

"I'm so sorry I-" Yanjun's words died on his lips when he saw Zhangjing tug down the collar of his shirt dress, exposing his collarbone. Zhangjing's plush lips were slightly parted. Yanjun's mind was reeling. The expression on Zhangjing's face was undeniable.

 

Desire.

 

Yanjun didn't protest when Zhangjing wrapped his left arm around his neck. Didn't protest when Zhangjing placed his right hand on the back of Yanjun's head and gently pulled his face into his neck. Yanjun inhaled deeply. The scent of Zhangjing's skin mixed with the scent of fresh laundry from his shirt dress was almost intoxicating.

 

"You're so thirsty my love," Zhangjing said, his soft voice low and lustful. "Drink up."

 

The world around them had ceased to exist. All that was real to Yanjun was the man in front of him. Yanjun's heart was hammering in his chest as he wrapped his arms around Zhangjing's waist.

 

Just a small taste. No more than that.

 

Yanjun pressed a kiss into Zhangjing's neck. Zhangjing whimpered slightly, effectively chasing all coherent thought from Yanjun's mind.

 

A small taste.

 

Yanjun licked Zhangjing's neck. A long slow lick from collarbone to jawline that sent shivers down Zhangjing's spine. He tasted so good. Yanjun was close to trembling. He had been secretly dreaming of this for years.

 

"I'm ready," Zhangjing whispered.

 

Zhangjing's breath hitched when he felt the points of Yanjun's fangs against his skin. Then the fangs pierced his neck and sharp pain fired through his whole body. Zhangjing cried out. It felt like the only thing holding him together was Yanjun's tight embrace. The pain reached a point where it felt almost unbearable and then- it was not. Like water bursting through a dam, explosive at first but soon settling into a calm stream. As the worst of the pain fell away, Zhangjing became increasingly aware of Yanjun's mouth against his neck. Every time Yanjun sucked, Zhangjing felt a wave of pleasure and when Yanjun stopped sucking to drink the blood pooled in his mouth, the wave retreated. The rhythmic erotic sucking was enough to make Zhangjing's eyes roll back. The younger man was ravenous. Zhangjing could feel the pressure of his lips on his neck, could feel his wild tongue lapping up stray drops of blood. A warmth was building in his crotch and Zhangjing found his hips grinding into Yanjun's, almost of their own accord. Yanjun's hand slipped beneath Zhangjing's shirt to give his buttock a tight squeeze. Zhangjing tangled his fingers in Yanjun's dark hair and moaned.

 

"Harder," Zhangjing breathed. "Suck harder."

 

Yanjun didn't need to be told twice.

 

The night had lost its silence. Instead, the sound of two panting lovers echoed across the beach. Soulmates united under the ever-watchful moon.

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into mythical creatures AU. I hope you enjoyed the fic! ^^


End file.
